Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chuck apparatus that grips and releases a workpiece by causing a piston unit, which is arranged in a cylinder hole formed in a body, to undergo reciprocating movement under the action of a working fluid.
Description of the Related Art
In this type of chuck apparatus, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2789167 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-080888, a configuration is provided in which a pair of gripping members that grip a workpiece are juxtaposed or arranged side by side in a direction perpendicular to the direction of displacement of a piston unit. In this type of chuck apparatus, in the case that gripping and releasing of the workpiece is carried out, the workpiece is arranged with respect to a body in a direction of displacement of the piston unit.